


Всегда

by Pengi



Series: Пикесси [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: 20, 22, 24





	Всегда

Им 20. Лео - восходящая звезда Барселоны, а Жерар так и не смог прижиться в Манчестере. Его редко выпускают на поле, ему не удается наладить контакт с тренером и клубом.

Он чувствует себя паршиво с того самого дня, как приехал сюда. Нет, даже раньше. Жерар чувствует себя паршиво с того самого утра, когда проснулся один.

Лео ушел, не разбудив. Не попрощавшись. О том что было ночью напоминали только мятые, пропахшие сексом простыни.

Лео не взял трубку, когда он позвонил.

Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять - Лео жалел о том, что сделал. Что они сделали.

 _“Надо было отказаться”_ думает Жерар и чувствует, как внутри растет ненависть к себе. Лео, должно быть, было больно или неприятно. Или Жерар сделал что-то не так, напугал, был слишком напорист, недостаточно хорош.

Жерар знал, что он _большой_. Везде. Отчасти поэтому никогда и не настаивал на сексе с проникновением. Но в тот раз он был осторожен. Растягивал Лео долго и тщательно. Дал время привыкнуть к чувству заполненности, при этом сходя с ума и сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не начать толкаться в горячее и узкое.

Закрывая глаза он видел Лео - изгибающегося, стонущего на его члене. В ту ночь он думал, что это самый горячий, самый нежный и страстный секс, который только могут испытать два человека. Но, по всей видимости, так показалось только ему.

Четыре года он оберегал Лео, чтобы бы никто не причинил ему боли, а потом взял и сделал это сам.

Только острое чувство стыда остановило его тогда от того, чтобы пойти к Лео и попросить у него прощения. На коленях вымолить, если понадобится.

Острое чувство стыда и понимание, что Лео не простит. Его добрый и мягкий Лео не ушел бы, если бы не был абсолютно, полностью разочарован в нем.

С этими мыслями он уехал в Манчестер.

Честно пытался наладить новую жизнь в новой стране.

Вне футбольного поля еще как-то держался, но стоило только ступить на газон, как он тут же начинал искать взглядом невысокую фигуру и темные взлохмаченные волосы.

Не находил.

Опускались руки.

Со временем стало легче. Он начал общаться с ребятами из числа тех, что помоложе. Ходил с ними по ночным клубам, пил пиво, целовался с кем-то. Но всегда, даже сквозь пьяный туман, думал при этом о губах Лео.

В одну из ночей вместо мягких липких губ очередной незнакомки, Жерар поцеловал мягкие сладкие губы Рона. Сладкие. Но совсем по-другому.

Рон вообще был другим. Длинные ноги, короткие волосы. Он был громче, смелее, опытнее Лео.

Лео отдавал себя целиком, до последней крохи тепла. Рон же брал то, что хотел. Его не заботило, оставалось ли что-нибудь Жерару. Не то чтобы у него было чем поживиться. Все самое ценное и нужное он оставил в Барселоне.

В Манчестере для него не было ничего.

***

Им 22. Лео уже называют одним из лучших игроков современности. Жерар возвращается домой.

Они виделись несколько раз за эти четыре года, но Лео, как правило, избегал смотреть на Жерара и прятал глаза под отросшей челкой. Жерар кусал губы и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не подойти и не убрать за ухо мягкую прядь волос.

Четыре года.

Четыре года они были вместе. Четыре года он был один.

Но почему-то время проведенное с Лео казалось целой жизнью, тогда как годы прожитые без него больше напоминали зияющую пустоту.

Пустых фальшивых улыбок не хватит. Если они хотят играть в одной команде - им нужно доверять друг другу.

Пора пойти и сделать то, на что он не решился четыре года назад.

\- Лео? - так странно снова произносить это имя вслух. - Можно тебя на минутку?

Они на одной из презентаций клуба. Суматоха, журналисты, Жерар знает, что Лео не терпится сбежать подальше от всего этого.

Знает. А знает ли он Лео? Этого Лео. Повзрослевшего, обросшего славой и наградами? Сердце говорит, что да. Глупое, наивное сердце.

Лео кивает и они, обронив пару слов одному из помощников тренера, выходят на улицу. Не самое удачное место для разговора, но Жерар понимает, что надо расставить все точки над Ё как можно скорее.

\- Извини, - говорит он наконец и чувствует, как на душе становится чуточку легче. - Прости меня. Прости. Я не должен был тогда этого делать.

Он извиняется за ночь, которую по прежнему считает лучшей и худшей в своей жизни. Ночь, которую стоило бы беречь и лелеять в памяти, как самое прекрасное что случалось с ним, но которая была омрачена болью и пониманием того, что он все испортил.

\- Я знаю, такое сложно забыть и, скорее всего, невозможно простить. Я себя не простил, но вдруг ты сможешь? Не знаю достаточно ли четырех лет, чтобы перестать кого-то ненавидеть. Знаю только, что их недостаточно для того, чтобы перестать любить.

\- Жери, - Лео наконец поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на него.

Он думал, что никогда уже не услышит это имя из уст Лео, не увидит его теплых карих глаз.

\- Это я должен просить прощения, не ты. Мне не за что тебя ненавидеть. Никогда. Тем более не за ту ночь.

\- Но ты ушел. Потому что я сделал тебе больно.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто изнасиловал меня, - возмущенно ругается Лео. - Вообще-то я сам попросился на твой член и охотно принимал во всем участие. Получал удовольствие.

Жерар сглатывает, вспоминая детали той ночи, которые все еще будоражат кровь.

\- Почему же тогда...

\- Потому что я трус! - выкрикивает Лео и тут же опускается на землю рядом со стеной, сжимаясь в невозможно маленький комок и пряча лицо в руках.

Словно и не было этих восьми лет...

Жерар садится рядом с Лео и неуверенно, слегка подрагивающей рукой, дотрагивается до его плеча.

\- Я жалкий трус, - повторяет Лео, размазывая слезы по щекам. - Я думал, так будет проще, легче. Не видеть тебя больше. Не слышать твой голос. Проснулся тогда и понял, что не смогу тебя отпустить. Что буду умолять, унижаться, на коленях ползать, лишь бы ты не уезжал. Я ведь готов был даже послать все к чертям! Думал, что если ты не останешься - просто возьму и уеду за тобой. Футбол моя жизнь. Но ты... Я сбежал, чтобы спасти себя, свою гордость, свою карьеру. Ты не виноват. Только я сам.

\- Хороший мой, - слова вылетают прежде чем он успевает их поймать.

Лео вздрагивает, словно его ударили.

\- Ты... Ты думал я ненавижу тебя за ту ночь? За то что ты мы тогда сделали? Думал я поэтому ушел?

Жерар кивает.

Лео откидывается назад, стараясь как можно сильнее приложиться головой о стену. Вытирает лицо рукавом водолазки. Жерару хочется потянуться и сделать это самому, но он не уверен, что Лео оценит такой жест.

\- Не могу представить, как тебе могло прийти такое в голову. Та ночь... Я вспоминал ее все эти годы. Когда было совсем паршиво, я цеплялся за эти воспоминания, чтобы остаться на плаву. Прости, что испортил их для тебя. Я бы не смог без них прожить и не сойти с ума.

\- Мне кажется, я и сошел, - говорит Жерар и смотрит на небо. - Немного сошел с ума без тебя.

Они еще какое-то время сидят в тишине, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Жерар чувствует, как Лео касается его руки.

Пара мгновений и он уже зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы Лео, целует его жадно, быстро, пытаясь вспомнить, узнать, сказать.

Лео отталкивает его.

Жерар замирает. Сердце разбилось бы вдребезги, если бы там было еще чему ломаться.

Четыре года. Конечно, Лео его уже не любит. То, что он не злится на Жерара за ту ночь, не значит что он испытывает что-то кроме ностальгии.

Нужно улыбнуться. Пошутить. Попросить прощения. Сказать, что это больше не повторится. Сказать что-нибудь.

 _"Ну же, скажи ты хоть что-нибудь!"_ кричит он на себя, но не может даже пошевелиться.

\- Жери, мы же на улице, мало ли кто пройдет мимо. Внутри куча фотографов. Пошли лучше ко мне? - говорит Лео и берет его за руку.

Жерар, наконец, приходит в себя. Улыбается искренне, впервые за очень долгое время, и встает. Тянет Лео за собой.

Он дома.

***

Им 24. Вместе они сделали золотой хет-трик - выиграли Кубок Короля, Чемпионат Испании и Лигу Чемпионов.

Лео украл его сердце 10 лет назад.

Лео подарил им победу.

Жерар оказался прав - Барселоне нужен Лео Месси.

Ему нужен Лео Месси.

Жерар гордится им. Любит его.

Ни на минуту не переставал любить.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
